The invention relates to a compact and complex electronic component incorporating a rotary encoder and a push switch or two push switches, and more in particular, to an electronic component incorporating a rotary encoder capable of precise adjustments and a push switch (or two push switches) with a long life-cycle.
A compact and complex electronic component incorporating a rotary encoder and a push switch is widely employed in audio or video apparatuses. In the complex electronic component, the rotary encoder is useful for adjusting volume, frequency, time, etc., and the push switch is useful for switching to another option.
Hereinafter, a compact and complex electronic component developed by the Tsuyama Matsushita Electric Co. Ltd., which incorporates a rotary encoder and a push switch, will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in an outside perspective view in FIG. 1A, the complex electronic component 10 includes mainly a base plate 11, a rotary encoder 12, a push switch 13 and a mechanism 14 for selectively switching on the push switch 13. The push switch 13 is fixed on an upper surface of the base plate 11. The rotary encoder 12 is attached movably and rotatably on the base plate 11 and spaced a predetermined distance apart from the push switch 13. Moreover, the rotary encoder 12 is capable of moving toward the push switch 13. When the movement of the rotary encoder 12 toward the push switch 13 takes place, the mechanism 14 is actuated to switch on the push switch 13. The base plate 11 need not be made of a metal, but may be molded of a resin.
The arrangement and cooperation between the members consisting of the electronic component 10 can be understood by FIG. 1B and 1C. FIG. 1B is an exploded perspective view of the electronic component 10. FIG. 1C is a sectional view of the electronic component 10 along Axe2x80x94A line in FIG. 1A.
The rotary encoder 12 and the push switch 13 will be described in detail, respectively. The rotary encoder 12 is composed of an operational member 121, a lid plate 122, a rotatable member 123, a contact plate 124, resilient contact legs (1251a, 125b and 125c), connecting terminals 133, and a bottom plate 126. The bottom plate 126 has a central shaft 1261 extending through the center of the rotary encoder 12, which rotates around the central shaft 1261. The operational member 121 is operated by one finger to rotate relative to the central shaft 1261 or to move toward the push switch 13. The lid plate 122 has a V-shaped portion projecting downward. The rotatable member 123 has teeth arranged around the circumference of its upper surface. The contact plate 124 is disposed on the lower surface of the rotatable member 123. There are openings through the contact plate 124 and disposed along the circumference of the contact plate 124. The rotatable member 123 is molded of a resin and formed together with the contact plate 124 such that the resin is filled within the openings of the contact plate 124.
The resilient contact legs (1251a, 1251b and 1251c) extend upwards from a thin metal sheet inserted-molded within the base plate 11. The connecting terminals 133 extend upwards from a side end of the thin metal sheet to provide connection of the rotary encoder 12 with an external circuit (not shown). The bottom plate 126 also has a support shaft 1262 for providing support to the rotary encoder 12 to rotate within a narrow range of angle when the rotary encoder 12 moves toward the push switch 13. Moreover, the base plate 11 has an elliptical hole 111 and a circular hole 112 for receiving the central shaft 1261 and the support shaft 1262, respectively. In general, the bottom plate 126 is made of a metal. When the operational member 121 rotates, the rotatable member 123 and the contact plate 124 rotates along with the operational member 121.
In contrast, the lid plate 122 is engaged with the central shaft 1261 to be stationary relative to the central shaft 1261. In particular, the V-shaped portion of the lid plate 122 is retained by a surface of the teeth of the rotatable member 123 such that the lid plate 122 can provide resistance as the rotary encoder 12 rotates.
The contact legs (1251a, 1251b and 1251c) are disposed on a lower surface of the contact plate 124. When the operational member 121 rotates, the resilient contact legs 1251 slide on the contact plate 124 to generate switching signals. The contact leg 1251c is always in touch with the contact plate 124. The contact leg 1251a and the contact leg 125b are in touch with the contact plate 124 alternately. According to the contact sequence of the contact legs (1251a and 1251b) with the contact plate 124, the external circuit will receive the switching signals to adjust the volume of the corresponding option.
Also shown in FIG. 1B, the push switch includes a conductive dome-shaped member 131, a conductive patterned member 132 mounted on the base plate 11, and connecting terminals 133. The connecting terminals 133 extend from the conductive patterned member 132 to provide connection of the push switch 13 with the external circuit. The dome-shaped member 131 has a circumference which contacts the patterned member 132. Moreover, the dome-shaped member 131 has a dome end. When the dome end of the dome-shaped member 131 is pressed to contact the patterned member 132, the push switch 13 is switched on. In general, the dome-shaped member 131 is best made of metal, which will make the assembly of the push switch 13 more convenient.
The mechanism 14 is pivotally connected to the base plate 11 such that the mechanism 14 is allowed to rotate within a predetermined range. The mechanism 14 has an end 141 adjacent to the dome end of the dome-shaped member 131 and a side 142 adjacent to an actuator 1263 attaching to the bottom plate 126. The actuator 1263 of the bottom plate 126 extends through a rectangular hole 113. When the rotary encoder 12 moves toward the push switch 13, the actuator 1263 is actuated to push the side 142 of the mechanism 14, and then the end 141 of the mechanism 14 presses the dome end of the dome-shaped member 131 down to switch on the push switch 13. By FIG. 1C, the arrangement and cooperation between the members consisting of the electronic component 10 can be understood well. FIG. 1C is a sectional view of the electronic component 10 along Axe2x80x94A line in FIG. 1A.
The disadvantage of the complex electronic component 10 of the Matsushita Co. is summarized as follows. First, based on the precondition that the compact size of the complex electronic component 10 can not be sacrificed, the diameter of the dome-shaped member is limited to be about 3 mm and the thickness of that the dome-shaped member 131 is about 0.1 mm. Due to small size of the dome-shaped member 131, in the complex electronic component 10, it is difficult for the dome-shaped member 131 to be fabricated and assembled with other members into the push switch 13. Also due to small size of the dome-shaped member 131, the fracture mode of the dome-shaped member 131 is low-cycle fatigue typically, i.e., the fatigue life of the dome-shaped member 131, formed of a iron material, is less than 106 cycles. In practical application, the life cycle of the electronic component 10 mainly depends on the fatigue life of the push switch 13. When the dome-shaped member 131 is fractured, the electronic component 10 must be replaced.
Second, in the complex electronic component 10, when the rotary encoder 12 rotates, the lid plate 122 can not provide enough resistance so that the rotary encoder 12 is hard to precisely adjust.
Accordingly, to solve the aforesaid problems, this present invention provides a compact and complex electronic component incorporating a long life-cycle push switch and a specifically adjusted rotary encoder. In order to achieve the objective, the push switch is fixed on a rear wall or a lower surface of the electronic component such that the push switch can occupy a larger space without the need to sacrifice the compact size of the complex electronic component. Moreover, the rotary encoder includes a rotatable member which has a gear-shaped flange and is rotatable circumferentially and a resilient member which has a V-shaped portion retained by a surface of the gear-shaped flange of the rotatable member. When the rotary encoder rotates, the design can provide enough resistance so that the rotary encoder can be precisely adjusted.
An objective of the invention is to provide a compact and complex electronic component incorporating a rotary encoder and a push switch, or two push switches. In particular, in accordance with the invention, the push switch has a long life-cycle and the rotary encoder can be precisely adjusted.
An objective of the invention is to provide a compact and complex electronic component incorporating a rotary encoder and a push switch, or two push switches. In particular, in accordance with the invention, the push switch has a long life-cycle and the rotary encoder can be exact adjusted.
According to the invention, the rotary encoder is capable of moving toward the push switch. One corresponding mechanism selectively switches on the push switch in response to the movement of the rotary encoder toward the push switch.
According to the invention, the push switch is fixed on a rear wall or a lower surface of the electronic component such that an essential of the push switch, i.e., a dome-shaped member, has a larger size and high fatigue life.
According to the invention, the rotary encoder includes a rotatable member which has a gear-shaped flange and is rotatable circumferentially and a resilient member which has a V-shaped portion retained by a surface of the gear-shaped flange of the rotatable member such that the rotary encoder can be precisely adjusted.
The advantages and spirit of the invention may be understood by the following recitations together with the appended drawings.